Shattered Heart
by noodlecat0328
Summary: Love... It's everywhere... For shy Acornpaw, it was alway him in her eyes. But love hurts. And will her weak heart be able to take the damage? 3rd challenge


Acornpaw couldn't breathe. A fiery feeling was consuming her whole. What is this? She's never felt anything like this before.

"Acornpaw, wait!" Rainsplash cried after her "I can explain!"

"I don't care! You're supposed to be my best friend!" She shuddered "How could you do this... how?"

She couldn't believe it... Rainsplash was her friend since she was kitted... why? They had hunted together and played together, entrusted each other with their deepest secrets. Yet there were so many things she didn't know about her so-called best friend...

(A few days ago)

"Look! I caught a fish!" Rainsplash meowed happily, carrying a small silver fish in her jaws.

"I thought you're ThunderClan!" Acornpaw joked

"Of course," She shook her fur to get rid of the water. "I'm just strangely talented."

The two friends padded back to camp, the water slowly drying from their fur. Blackclaw greeted them from the entrance

"You two look like you've just gotten back from RiverClan!"

"He's close enough." Rainsplash muttered. Acornpaw couldn't help but laugh. Rainsplash dropped her fish in the fresh kill pile. "Look, there's Cloudstrike!" The handsome new warrior padded back to camp, jaws filled with fresh kill. Acornpaw looked down at her paws.

"Hey Acornpaw!" He meowed from the pile "You want to eat with me?"

"I..." She started. Rainsplash gave her a nudge "Um, okay..." She padded over to Cloudstrike, head dipped down.

"How's it going?" He asked her

"G..Good..." She stuttered. She dipped her head to hide her embarrassment, and quickly grabbed a mouse. Cloudstrike padded besides her, their pelts nearly touching. They settled by the oak tree to eat their meal. She took teensy little bits, heart still pounding.

"So... um... How's it going?" He asked

"Great... " She didn't know what to say "How about you?"

"I'm good... it's lonely in the warriors' den..."

She was about to reply, when her mentor, Sparrowflight called her

"Acornpaw! We're going training!"

She looked at Cloudstrike "Sorry.." and dashed away.

"Hey you," Rainsplash meowed to Cloudstrike "Tell her."

"Tell her what?" He pretended not to know, looking away

"You obviously like her!" She meowed, exasperated "You do know she likes you too."

He looked down, shuffling his paws.

"Don't worry," She licked her paw and drew it across her ears "I'll help you."

"How?"

"Acornpaw's just shy," She meowed "Doesn't mean she doesn't appeal to some romance."

"What do I do?"

She tilted her head in thought "Come to the training clearing after midnight. I'll teach you." She padded away, pleased with herself.

(Night)

Cloudstrike padded into the clearing. Where was Rainsplash? He shouldn't have come!

"Hey, you!" She padded out from the undergrowth "You really do like her don't you?"

"... obviously."

"Okay, so here's what you do..." She whispered something into his ear

"Seriously? Wouldn't that be kind of... strange?"

"No! She-cats love this kind of stuff!"

"Okay..."

"So, tomorrow morning, you ..."

(Next Morning)

"Go!" Rainsplash gave Cloudstrike a little shove.

"Okay..." He padded over to Acornpaw "Say... you want to come hunting with me?"

Her eyes grew wide "Well... um... sure."

They padded out of the camp, with Rainsplash sneaking behind. The two were very quiet and stay relatively far from each other. _OH NO YOU DON'T!_ Rainsplash thought. She snuck over to a nearby tree and broke a dry branch, creating a loud popping noise. Acornpaw jumped, and pressed into Cloudstrike. She realized what she did, and backed away, but Cloudstrike stuck to her like glue.

Suddenly, near the river, Acornpaw felt a shove. She lost her balance, and tumbled into the cold river. The water soaked her fur, piercing her bones. She saw Cloudstrike jump in, and swim towards her. He grabbed her scruff, and hauled her out of the river.

"Hey, you okay?" He meowed, uncertain

"Um.." She shuddered "Yes, I think I'm good..." Cloudstrike took the chance and pressed close against her.

"Sorry..."

"No, it's fine..."

"Want to hunt now?"

"Sure!" She seemed to open up more

_Thanks Rainsplash!_

(Night)

"Help me more!" Cloudstrike begged

"So you do like her! A lot too!" Rainsplash meowed, glee edging her words.

He shuffled his paws.

"Teach me! I..."

"Say it!"

"I... love her..."

She smiled and purred. "Alright, just do this..."

(Few weeks later)

Cloudstrike waited patiently for Rainsplash. They had been meeting for over a moon now, and things... things have changed

"Hey, you!"

He turned around, relief filling his heart.

"So what..." She started

"No!" He meowed "It's something... different now..."

"What?"

"I.." He stuttered "I changed, we all changed."

"Spit it out." Over this weeks, she knew him well enough to know when something's not quite right.

"I like you!" He meowed, shocked at his own outburst.

She looked at him like he suddenly grew two heads. "What?"

"I like you, Rainsplash!"

"Oh, no, no.." She muttered "This ain't happening!"

Someone gasped from the undergrowth.

"Who's there?" Cloudstrike sprinted over "Oh, my, gosh.."

Acornpaw was hiding in the bushes, eyes wide with shock.

"It's not what you think!" Rainsplash cried

"Really? It's right in front of me!" She dashed off

"Acornpaw, wait! I can explain..."

(Other edge of camp)

Acornpaw looked over the cliff. Rainsplash had given up chasing her. Her best friend... she shook her head. She didn't even want to think about it anymore.

"I love him..." She stepped forward "I love you too, Rainsplash, but..." One more step "I'm sorry..."

She closed her eyes, and took one last step. It felt like all her troubles were melting away... peace.

(Two days later)

"AH! It's them... Acornpaw and Rainsplash!" Dawnflower cried. The rest of the patrol hurried over. It was true. The two she cats were at the mouth of the river, tails entwined. They looked as if they were sleeping...

(Epilogue)

Cloudstrike woke up. Sweat was pouring on his face. They were dead. Both of them. He had loved them, he really did. But... it seemed as if a great rock was lifted off of him after their deaths...

_You shall be cursed! _He turned. Someone had whispered _No one will ever love you, nor will you love anyone else... Your heart shall stay in your memories, and you will die a lonely death..._


End file.
